the unlikely priate
by Olga-Vanhorn
Summary: a barmaid..turned praite...what next fallin in love with jack spparow him self.


on a single note I would just like to add that I do not own anything with POTC. And do not wish to be sued on such matters. And I do relieve that one of the names seems very familiar to a HP character. But I did come up with that name my self. So do not clam I own that either. Please be kind in reviews this is my first fan fiction. And its probably not the best but I am new to this **************************************************************** I was a young girl that had lived in Port Royal for about 10 years. My parents were obviously oriental and after they adopted me they named me Rowlena Ravenclaw. I always knew that. I was never truly a part of their family but they made me feel like I belonged there.  
  
I worked as a barmaid and helped with the customers that came into the pub. It wasn't always the easiest job because many pirates did come into our little part of town. My parents made sure I learned oriental swordsmanship and I knew enough to keep myself safe, I also always carried a pistol wherever I went. My parents never thought well of pirates and I tended to agree with them. What I didn't know was my view on pirates was about to change this one particular night. The winds were blowing hard that night and the sea was tossing up a terrible storm outside. "Oh it be a fine state out there tonight. Well you finish up with what little is left of the dishes and then head off to bed, Rowlena." the housekeeper, Mrs. Ravenclaw said. "Aye, I will ma'am," I said quietly. It seemed like just another dull night nothing but boredom. Sometimes I do long to be far far away from this little island and doing something adventurous. I went along doing my chores like I was supposed to. I heard a loud knock at the door and started to say, "I'm coming," when I was cut off short. The door flew open and a pirate dressed in baggy clothes and black dread locks came stomping into the bar. "Can I help you?" I asked. He said in almost annoying manner, "Aye, luv ya can, do ya have any rooms to use for chance?" I was just about to tell him that we would not let a mangy pirate use one of your rooms in the inn, when I felt a gun pressed into my head. "Just give us a good room so we can fix up my mate h'er and then will be gone with the morning tide. And as long as you can keep yer mouth shut ya won't have anything to worry about." He insisted. His grungy hand was clamped over my mouth so I nodded in agreement and then he let me go. I showed the man to the downstairs room that we hadn't used in years. And after so doing I ran back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. The men had given me such a start that I didn't want to even look em' in the face. When I had finished the evening chores, which were not of a plenty, I went back around the bar area and headed to my room which was an old broom closet that had been cleaned up. But before I got there I heard a voice, "Wench, I think I will have a mug of rum if en ya don't mind. It's been a long night." I gritted my teeth hearing the order but I felt it best not to argue with a pirate at the moment. I got the drink and gave it to the man, he was a dirty one at best, he had at least two tattoos and his black hair, which was braided in dread locks went all the way down to his shoulders. I replied, "I hope this is to yer liking sir now if you'll excuse me I believe I will retire." As soon as I got up I felt an arm pull me back. I spun around and looked at the man astonished. "If an' ya don't mind I think I would like some company," he said with a smirk.  
  
My first instinct told me I should slap him for being so rude. But something about the way he looked at me beyond that stupid smirk made me sit down. For some reason I felt a strange draw to him and before long I told who I was and where I had come from before coming to Port Royal as well as how truly bored I was with it all. He listened quietly and he was good company for the time we spent. Then I retired, as did he. I walked up to my room about the same time he went into the room across from mine. "g'nite luv thank ye for helping me and my shipmate out to tonight.oh and by the way (tossing a gold coin to her) thats for the luvly company." 


End file.
